An Angry Beavers Fanfic
by TrishaKat
Summary: Another Angry Beavers fanfic I've decided to write. DAG IS MINE!


**1**

I had been on the couch for an hour, sketching pictures of "The Angry Beavers" while watching the show itself. Although I'd seen each and every episode, some even repetitively, I became enamored with cartoon characters. Therefore, I could stare at a character I loved for hours without ever getting bored.

I was currently watching an episode called "H2WOAH". I had to say it was one of my favorites. Also, I was very fond of a character in this T.V. series, named Norbert. I found him adoring and cute. But the disadvantage for me was that he'd already fallen for a female called Treeflower.

That was the main problem for me falling in love with cartoon characters. They always ended up loving someone else, or not wanting a girlfriend at all. Then I always made up my own characters, supposed to be me in cartoon form. They often ended up as someone's girlfriend or wife.

Right now I was sketching a picture of my Angry Beavers fan-character, called Linnea. I tried hard to design her as "stunning beauty", with golden-yellow fur and dark blue eyes. She also wore a pair of pointy and light green flower-shaped ear-rings.

Linnea was supposed to be the love of Daggett's (Norbert's younger brother) life. I designed her because I figured if I were to marry Norb (he has many nicknames, just like Daggett does), Dag would need a wife, too.

**2**

I also swam. A lot. It was the next day, and I was in the car, on my way to the beach. I thought of Norb, and how he was so attracted to Treeflower. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why does Norb love Treeflower?" I complained. "I wish I fell in love with Dag instead." And…

ZAP! I was in the living room at home, sitting on the couch before I knew what was going on. "What happened?" I demanded. I stood up on the couch, realizing my head barely reached over the top.

"That's funny," I said. "I would have to be about 2"6 to be this small…" I sat back down, still confused as ever. As I sat down, I noticed there was a mirror on the floor. So, I picked it up.

And when I looked in the mirror, I saw Linnea's face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I discovered it, and I dropped the mirror in alarm. I tried running away, but I accidently collided into the T.V. There was another "zap" and I found myself in another world.

I looked around me, and noticed the triangle shaped, pointy trees. This surrounding looked very familiar…Then, I got it. I was in The Angry Beavers show!

**3**

"I'm in Angry Beavers!" I exclaimed. "I guess there's only one thing to do." _Marry Norb,_ I thought.

But I was far away from his dam. I could tell, because only limited things here were "very" familiar. I sighed, got up from the grassy area I was sitting on, and set off on the trip.

It seemed as if I had walked for miles, and there was still no sight of Daggett and Norbert's dam. "Norby…" I muttered to myself. "Won't you marry me? I am a beaver, after all." I smiled. "Linnea and Norby…" Whenever the thought of being Norb's wife came to mind, I would giggle and happily spin around; my eyes filled with joy. _I hope he feels the same way_, I thought. I continued my walk, humming love songs and laughing occasionally. I really thought it was going to be perfection meeting Norb until I tripped on a rock.

I fell into a lake, and if I thought that was bad I noticed there was a waterfall in it. Thinking fast, I grabbed onto the nearest fern and hung on. I figured I was doing pretty well. Until a saw something else: a fish jumped out of nowhere near the fern I was clinging onto and scared me, so I let go of the fern. I tried to grab another vine, but I just couldn't reach it. I went down the waterfall.

Luckily, it wasn't nearly as big and dangerous as I had thought. I quickly climbed out of the lake I had fallen into. I nearly tripped on a second stone when a hand grabbed mine.

**4**

I looked up. Norb! "Hi," I said nervously. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked. I smiled, blushing noticeably. "I'm okay, I just I driveway…" I continued to stammer, quoting only complete nonsense. Norbert laughed at this. "What's your name?" he asked. "Linnea," I said. "I'm Norbert," he replied, putting on a cute expression. I smiled at first, but then I looked down at the ground sadly, remembering Norb's relationship with Treeflower.

"Are you still dating…Treeflower?" I forced myself to ask. I was surprised to see Norb's reaction. He fell to his knees and began bawling.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Norby! I'm so sorry! What's wrong?" He got up. "I'm sorry," he said. "But she just doesn't seem interested in me anymore." "_I _am," I whispered. But he heard it. He actually smiled. "Really?" I looked into his eyes, noticing a quite loving expression was there.

"Yeah," I replied and held his hand. "Norb?" I asked shyly. "Are you doing anything tonight?" His eyes widened. "Are you asking me out?" I nodded.

Norb pointed. "My dam's over there," he told me. "Could you pick me up for dinner at seven?" I was utterly surprised he said "yes". "Y-yeah," I said. "Great," he answered. Then he walked away to the dam, going to get ready.

I bit my lip, trying not to shout "YES!!!" But I was thrilled. I had a date with Norb!

**5**

I managed to find a beautiful ice-blue dress to see Norb. I also got a white flower to put in my hair to match it. I then applied a little eye-shadow and left the dam I was in to pick up Norb.

I knocked on Norb's door, a little loudly from the hint of impatience. Dag opened the door instead. "Hey," he said, sounding bored. Then he called out to Norb: "Norby, your spooty, repulsive new girlfriend is here!" And I was shocked. "Repulsive?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Dag continued. "Girls are repulsive." Stung by his words, I made an angry face at him, then looked away. Set off, I walked up the staircase in the dam; my fists clenched. "Norby!" I called. There was no reply. "He's probably fixing his hair", Daggett said, walking towards me. "He fixes it up for hours."

"Thanks for the info," I responded sarcastically. "Look, why are you standing so close to me? I thought you despised girls." "Yeah." Dag shrugged. "But now I despise them even more." He then walked off. "Whatever," I mumbled.

Norb finally showed up, surprised to see I was ready and waiting. "You look amazing," he said, hugging me. I was about to say "thank you", but then Norbert yelled: "Daggett, you spoothead! Why didn't you tell me Linnea was here?!" Although I knew Dag was thinking "I _did_, Norbutt," he only said "Eh!"

"So…Are we going?" I giggled. "I'm ready when you are," Norb answered, placing his arm around my shoulder. I blushed. "Aww, Norby…" I said to him. "It means a lot to me actually going out with you."

"Me too, sweetheart. Especially after Treeflower…"

"Don't think about it, Norby. I'm here for you."

**6**

We arrived at the restaurant shortly and got a nice table with a breathtaking view of a lake outside. "I'm eating logs!" I blurted out, not really sure what I was saying. "Dag would've laughed," Norb replied quietly. "Dag," I repeated. "Dag was abusive to me…" Norb looked bored. "I take it he probably won't change. He's always thought "ew" when he saw girls." I only sighed.

We had a great dinner, laughing and chatting about ourselves. It was just a matter of time before he would ask me to marry him. Right now we were chatting on a bench outside.

"…And Dag told me I was repulsive, and he-" I was finishing a story I was telling him, but then he interrupted. "Honey? Are you okay? All you've been doing since we left the restaurant is talk about what Dag said to you." "Well," I answered, "Maybe I was just a little offended."

"I understand. I'll try and talk to him."

"Thanks, Norb."

Then he kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised, but in a happy way. "This has been a great day," I told him. "I…I love you, Norb." He smiled and got up from the bench. "I love you, too." And he suggested to walk me home.

**7**

I ended up kissing Norb in front of the doorstep of my dam. It seemed better than a dream. "Norby!" I exclaimed. "You're so passionate and amazing." _We should get married,_ I thought, wishing he'd understand.

He hugged me tightly before he left to his dam. I watched as he walked away, a dreamy look plastered to my face. "Oh, Norby…" I said, my voice trailing off. "I would be honored to marry you." But I must've said it too loudly. He turned around. He had heard me.

**8**

"What was that?" He asked. "Oh, that?" I responded. "Me?" Norb looked confused. "I thought I heard you say-" "I said," I interrupted. "That I would-"

"Be honored to marry me?"

"No, I-" But I was very surprised he had heard that. "Honest?" he said. "I would get to know you. And who knows, we might even be compatible." He winked at me. "Really?" I was just about ready to hug him. He only nodded, and then walked away to his dam again.

As I walked into my home, I realized joyfully how much Norb cared. "He loves me!" I exclaimed. "He really loves me!"

**9**

After several dates with Norb, I was convinced he would ask me to marry him. He had been late on a few dates, but that was only because he had to perfect his hair to see me. And I was okay with that.

Right now, I was sitting on the couch with Dag, waiting for Norb to take me to a water-park for some fun.

"Uugh," I made a face at Dag. He stuck his tongue out in reply. "Why are you so immature?" I demanded. He looked at me angrily and shoved me. I shoved him back.

We began hitting and slapping each other until we were outside of the dam. We fought until Dag kicked me and both of us rolled down a hill. We fell into a pile of leaves. Dag got a leaf in his mouth, and I giggled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" he asked, spitting out the leaf. "Nothing," I replied, trying to sound against him. He didn't answer. Instead he threw a leaf in my face, but I only sighed. What was he thinking?

"Dag, come on!" I snapped. "Stop being so abusive! What do you wish to accomplish?" I bit my tongue, trying to hold back further verbal abuse. But he was making me mad.

Daggett walked up to me and slapped me with his tail. "Ow!" was all I could exclaim. What was it with Dag?

**10**

I didn't want to start an even larger fight with Daggett, so I ran. But he chased me, seeming pretty set off. "Stop it, Dag!" I yelled. I continued to sprint. But I clumsily got my foot tangled in a vine. Therefore he caught up and jumped on me. Again we rolled, this time plunging into a lake. _Not the waterfall!_ I thought.

Luckily though, we got onto a floating log. "The current's strong!" I shouted. Dag shrugged. "Yeah, so? I can swim; I'm a beaver."

"Quit being vain," I told him, gripping the log more firmly. I was ready to give him another sharp retort when I saw it. A waterfall. Not like the small one I had fallen down previously. A large one.

I gasped and turned to Dag. "Whatever you do, don't eat the log we're on!" I yelled. "Eh?" Dag replied, already having bitten a big piece out of the log. "Dag, you spoothead!" I exclaimed. He ignored me and attempted to take another bite. But I grabbed his head and turned it towards the direction of the big waterfall. "Look, Dag!" I shouted. "Look!"

"What a nice view," he said. "DAG!" I yelled, even louder. "Snap out of it!" Then he realized and screamed also, flinging his arms around me. I grabbed him back.

We were getting closer and closer to the waterfall. He and I grabbed onto several vines, but each of them snapped in half. There were also plants we tried to cling onto, but we slipped off every one. Finally, I managed to cling onto a vine for a minute or so, but then it snapped also. I fell backwards, off of the log, and plunged into the icy-cold water.

"Help me, Daggett!" I cried. "Save me!" I coughed, accidently swallowing some of the water. "Swim!" he called out to me. "You're a beaver; swim!" "But the current!" I struggled to say. "Daggett, please! Help me!"

I was only a few yards from the waterfall now. Dag noticed it, and at once his expression turned to pure concern. He paddled on the log as if it were a surf board, nearing the waterfall.

I nearly fell over the edge of the waterfall when I felt something else. Dag had grabbed my arm! "Huh?" I asked. But then I saw it for myself. Dag was holding my arm with one hand, sitting on the log, and gripping a strong-looking vine firmly with the other hand. He looked like he was struggling though, so I climbed back up from a little over the waterfall's edge, onto the log, with all my might.

Daggett pointed to a steep hill, very near the vine he was hanging on to. "Jump!" he advised me. "It's the only way." I was pretty scared already, so I only nodded and did as told.

We tumbled down the hill, both screaming at the amazing speed. Dag got slightly tangled in a vine towards the end of the fall, making him do a few front flips before we landed. Dag got up and shook the grass and leaves off of him. "THAT WAS NUTS!" he exclaimed. I giggled. "You…saved my life," I said, amazed. "I don't know anyone who would've dared to do that." "Eh," Dag looked at me and shrugged. "I'm a good beaver at heart."

I couldn't help it. I hugged him as tightly and affectionately as I possibly could. "Thank you."

**11**

I was still fighting Dag, but by now it was clear there was no use for it. "So, are we going back to the dam?" I asked him. "If I could find it!" he responded angrily. "We're lost. Completely lost!" "I know," I replied, tears stinging my eyes. "And it's all my fault." Dag actually showed a bit of sympathy. "It's not…entirely your fault." I looked up at the sky sadly. "All I want is to get back to the dam and ask Norby to marry me."

Dag burst out laughing. "You wanna' marry Norb?!" he continued to laugh. "Norb?!" "Well, yeah," I replied. "He's amazing." Dag looked at me questioningly. "And you!" I answered. "I'm going to be honest here."

"I'm waiting, Lea."

"Yeah…Dag? I really don't…"

"What? What? What?"

"Don't want…"

"Don't want _what?!"_

"Look. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I know you hate girls, but I really think we can be friends. What do you say?"

Dag looked hesitant, but then he shook my hand. "Alright." He smiled again. "But can I still make funny faces when you and Norb tie the knot?" "What?" I laughed, staring at him. I looked straight into his eyes, noticing there was something there, other than hate or anger. Maybe he really did like the idea of being a friend of mine. And so did I.

**12**

It was night time, and Dag and I were tired. Dag had found a log for us to eat, and two grassy beds to sleep in. "I bet you just want to snuggle up with Norb in a bed," he joked, cracking up again. "I bet you just wish you had the "cuteness" as Norb," I retorted.

"Well, I'm not giving you this nice leaf I found that could be used as a comforter."

"Give it to me!" I laughed, noticing the cold weather. "I want it." "I want to be rich and famous, and earn millions of dollars," Dag continued to joke.

"Not funny, Daggy Waggy," I replied, snatching the leaf. What happened? We were constantly abusing each other a moment ago, and now we were getting along better than ever. Really, what happened?

**13**

It was the next day, and Dag and I were trying to locate the dam. "How did we end up so far away from the dam?" I wondered. "Yeah," Dag nodded. "And we can't climb back up the waterfall."

"Wait!" I had a sudden idea. "But with the right equipment, we _can_ climb back up that hill we rolled down before." He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Are you nuts?!"

"No," I replied. "But I think it could work with a few thick ropes or vines." "Lea!" Dag grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "We won't be able to climb that hill, no matter what!" He seemed serious; not a common emotion of his.

"Relax, Dag!" I laughed, picking up a vine and tangling in around a stone. The stone was about a third of the way up the hill. "See?" I glanced at him. "I got this far."

"Oh, yeah?" Dag answered. "Now I wanna' see you climb." "Okay!" I replied confidently. I gathered up all of my strength and began climbing.

It was working. Dag looked absolutely amazed. "Try it!" I called to him, while making the vine cling to another and higher rock. "Eh…sure…" his voice trailed off. "Come on, Dag!" I pleaded. "You can do this." But there was still no mistaking his hesitant expression.

"If you can save me from that waterfall," I told Dag. "You can climb this hill easily." He smiled. "You're right, Lea." And he got out a large vine and proceeded with the climbing. While we made our trip up the hill, we tried to have a conversation.

"I wonder why we didn't just decide to be friends in the first place." I glanced at Dag. "Eh," he only answered. I laughed. "We make a good team. You saved me, and we've had a couple of laughs…"

"I guess-" Dag started to say. But then he noticed something. "Oh, spoot!" he exclaimed. I wanted to ask him "What is it?", but then I saw it for myself. The vines weren't nearly long enough to reach the next rock.

**14**

"Well, it looks like we're jumping back down the hill," Dag said, clearly with doubt in his tone. "No!" I tried to convince him. "We'll think of something!" He looked mad as he glanced at me. "Like what?!" he demanded.

I thought about it for a while. And when I was positive Dag was going to roll down the hill, I came up with an idea. "Dag!" I exclaimed, looking at the vine he was holding. "Hand me that with one hand, but don't let go." Dag looked confused. "If you say so," he said, tossing me the vine.

I took it and tied the two vines together tightly. Therefore, the length was long enough to reach the rock. "Perfect!" I stated. "And look what else. This rock is the second to last to reach the top of the hill!" Dag's expression showed sudden excitement. "Great!" he said with a hyper tone. "Now let's get up there before the vine breaks in half!" "Good idea!" I said, and then followed.

**15**

We soon and successfully got up onto the top of the hill, next to the lake with the waterfall. I sat down on a rock near Dag, feeling like I needed some rest after walking up the hill for so long. He looked quite tired, too.

"Hey!" he shoved me playfully. "That was _my_ seat!"

"But you can have all the seats you want when I'm _snuggling in a bed with Norb."_

"Whatever," he replied, and we both laughed. I got up a little later and faced Daggett. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the dam?" I asked him, my voice slightly worried. "We're close by now, right?" "I'm not sure," Dag admitted.

"But I have a date with Norb!" I whined. "Again?" Dag rolled his eyes. "Yeah," I responded defensively. "He's hot. I can't wait to marry him." But when those words left my mouth, they didn't feel half as true as they used to.

**16**

About two hours later, I thought I couldn't walk anymore. But then Dag shouted happily: "I know this place! The dam's right over there!" "Thank goodness," I replied, feeling a little more energetic. "Follow me!" Dag grabbed me by the wrist and ran. Somehow, running right next to Dag felt right. We must've really developed a strong friendship. Also, he seemed to be in a great mood.

"I'll help you!" he shouted joyfully. "With what?" I answered, laughing. "Help you arrange your wedding with Norb." He smiled at me.

"No, Dag! I'm way too shy. He'll turn me down flat."

"Not if I'm there to convince him."

I looked at Dag; a sparkle in my eyes. "You have got to be the nicest guy I've ever met. How can I ever thank you for everything you've done for me?" He grinned. "Be happy with Norb." I looked confused. "That's all? After you saved me?" He nodded. "It's what friends are for, I would guess."

**17**

A little later, we entered the dam to see Norbert's concerned face. "Daggett! Linnea!" His eyes widened. "Where have you been?" "A trip…" Daggett tried to come up with an excuse. "It doesn't matter," I interrupted. "We're back." Norb's expression was loving as he came forward to hug me. "Norby!" I exclaimed, putting my face near his shoulder. "Are we still going out tonight?" he asked.

"Umm…I…" but he didn't wait for an answer. "Great!" he said. "I'll go get ready." Dag looked worried as he noticed my troubled face. "You did want to go out with him, right?" I looked shocked. "Of course!" I insisted. Dag didn't look convinced. "It's just a matter of time before we're married!" I said to him, laughing uneasily. "Alright," was all he said before he walked off. I watched him walk, feeling even more unsure of what I felt for Norb.

**18**

Norb ended up getting a fancy table for the two of us. But he continued to look at me, worried. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked. "You look down." "I'm fine," I lied. But honestly, I felt confused. Was it because he didn't ask me to marry him? "Are you sure?" he looked straight at me, with the most handsome face. "Yeah," I responded with a sigh. "Maybe I need a hug." He then smiled and hugged me, as I had asked. "Love you, sweetheart." In fact, it did cheer me up. "Love you too."

Norbert told me he wanted to wash his hands before he ate. I sighed as he left the table. _What's going on?_ I thought. _Everything was going so well with Norb and I…And he seemed so into me…I thought this was what I've always wanted…_

I was just so confused. What had happened to me?

**19**

The rest of the date went well, and finally I felt less confused. We got back to the dam, and Dag embraced me.

"I thought you hated hugs," I joked. "I do," he answered. "But not from a good friend of mine." He winked. "So, how did your date go?" I answered Dag while looking at Norb. "I was a bit hesitant at first, but it's probably just because I missed him." Although I was pretty serious about my words, Dag caught the hint of doubt in my tone. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked me. I nodded and took his hand. "Of course." And we walked out the door.

We walked for quite a while now. "So, how were you when Norb and I were on our date?" I asked Dag. "I was just fine," he answered. "Don't worry about me, worry about the wedding dress we need to pick out for you and Norby."

I frowned. "Dag," I said. "I have a confession. I don't…" He took me by both of my hands. "What is it, Lea?" I sighed. "I don't think I feel as strongly for Norb as I used to." And I had to face it. It was true.

**20**

Dag noticed I was about to cry, so he hugged me tightly. "It's okay," he said softly. "We all go through things like this in relationships. You'll get the "spark" back, you'll see." I smiled shyly at him. "Thanks, Dag. You're a true friend." I really wanted to believe him, but it was almost as if somewhere along the line, something other than marrying Norb got to me. I also noticed how safe I felt around Dag. When we first met, he called me spooty and repulsive. But he was so friendly and caring to me now. I really appreciated it from him.

I wanted to thank Dag, but then I clumsily tripped over a rock. I rolled down a small hill. Then I ended up hanging on a single branch by the edge of a cliff, leading into a big lake. "Help me, Dag!" I yelled.

And he was right there, holding onto my arm strongly. He pulled me up, and we did a few somersaults and landed on top of each other. Our faces collided, looking as if we had kissed.

"I'm sorry," I said in an embarrassed way, quickly getting off of him. I blushed furiously when this happened, and Dag laughed when he saw it.

"Let's get out of here before you trip on anything else!" he teased. I laughed and chased him when I realized he was running. Once again, the two of us fell into a pile of leaves. We were both laughing and having a lot of fun together, tossing leaves at each other playfully. I giggled at the lovely thought of being with Dag. And I was just about to say something to him when the most surprising thing ever happened. He kissed me on the cheek. I put my hand in the place where he kissed me and smiled brightly. When he did kiss me, I had felt my heart melt. And it was at that moment that I thought of when I wished I fell in love with Dag instead of Norb. There must've been a shooting star that night. I realized what was going on with me. I was in love with Daggett.

**21**

I gazed at Dag, my eyes sparkling. "You saved me," I said. "Again." "It was nothing." He shrugged. We looked at each other, and then turned away in embarrassment.

"I-" Dag started to say. I smiled. "Think we should be getting home now," he continued, "And back to focusing on your dream of marrying Norb." "Dream?" I asked him. "Maybe it was a dream, but…" I made sure I had all of his attention. "My dream will be nothing without you in it. I love you, Daggett Beaver."

He looked thrilled. "Oh, Linnea," he said. "I've loved you from the day we met. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most amazing, lovely beaver I've ever seen. I was just being mean because I couldn't have been more scared to tell you how I felt."

I was ready to hug him, but then another thing came to mind. "What'll Norby say when I tell him the truth?" I sighed. "He thinks I'm his girlfriend. But I want to be with you, Dag."

Dag stared at me with all the love in his eyes I could possibly imagine. "You want to me with me?" "Yes, Daggy Waggy," I replied. He got out a small box a second later. "Here," he said, handing me a necklace that was in it. It was all silver and had an "L" on it. I put it on and turned to face him. "It's beautiful," I said, smiling. "I got it when you were out with Norb," Dag answered. "I didn't think I'd get the chance to give it to you."

I hugged and kissed him. He truly was my dream guy.

**22**

It was a few minutes later. "We should be getting home, it's late," Dag suggested. "Yeah," I answered dreamily. I held his hand. He seemed to smile at that.

Later we arrived at the dam. Norb ran outside as usual, looking concerned. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "You trying to stay up all night?" "No," I responded. "But…" I quickly glanced at Dag. He shook his head as if to say: "Don't tell him yet."

"Never mind, Norb." I sighed. "Come here," Norb said. "Give me a kiss." I didn't take a single step towards him. He looked confused. "Are you alright?" he asked me. "I'm fine," I replied. And all I could think of was what his reaction would be to our news.

**23**

I woke up the next morning, remembering I had fallen asleep on the couch with Dag. "Morning, Daggy," I said, giving him a kiss. "Good morning, my lovely Lea," he answered.

It was a second later that I realized Norb was approaching the living room. "Get under the couch!" I alerted Dag. Norbert faced me, looking tired. "Why are you on the couch, honey?" he asked. "No reason," I replied, yawning. "Why don't you go get us some nice logs for breakfast?" I signaled for Dag to stay where he was. "Alright." Norb walked outside a second later.

When he left the dam, I told Dag to get back up on the couch. "That was close," he said, and we both laughed.

Norb showed up shortly, carrying a few logs. "Here," he said, handing them to Dag and I. We carried them to the table and all sat down to eat.

"I was thinking of taking you to the movies today," Norb said to me, startled at how close I was sitting to Dag. I thought hard of an excuse. "Well, I promised to Dag I'd buy him that…_thing_ he always wanted." Norb looked hurt. "Why are you avoiding me?" "I'm not…_avoiding_ you," I lied. "I just…" but I couldn't finish the thought seeing the sadness in his eyes. Dag leaned towards me and whispered in my ear: "Maybe we should get it over with and tell him." I nodded.

"Norb?" I swallowed hard. "There's something I have to tell you." His eyes got wide; he was listening closely. "I'm in love with Dag!" I blurted out.

I was afraid of what Norb's reaction would be, but he burst out laughing. Dag and I exchanged glances. "That was a good one," Norb said, wiping a tear from his eyes. He didn't believe me! "Norb." My voice was quiet. "It wasn't a joke. I really want to be Dag's girlfriend." "Dag's?" he only answered, the smile disappearing from his face. And as Dag leaned over to me and kissed my cheek, Norb had to believe the news.

**24**

Right now, I was on a walk with Dag. "Norb's getting along a lot better with the fact that we're dating," Dag said. "When did we tell him? A few weeks ago?" I nodded. "Indeed we did. I'm happy he finally accepted it."

"Me too." I smiled at Dag, who continued: "But he didn't suspect it. Just like you didn't suspect that I'm asking you out tonight." "Of course!" I responded, laughing.

I searched everywhere until I found the perfect outfit to see Dag. It was a long light green gown, that had a sparkling affect to it. I also changed my ear-rings, so now they were white. I might've looked a little over-dressed, but I highly doubted Dag would mind. Although I didn't like being "girly", I always ended up in a fancy dress to impress Dag.

I was in his dam, and I went outside to find a flower for my hair. I saw Norb sitting by a tree, leaning against it. He looked quite upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to hide my happiness and show sympathy. "It's just that I…really still love Treeflower. And she doesn't want to see me."

"You won't be sure unless you try and talk to her," I answered, noticing he had a stick in one hand. In the dirt he was sitting near, he had written "N + T" with the stick.

He glanced at me and smiled. "Thanks. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow." I took the stick from him and wrote "D + L" near the "N + T". He laughed when he saw it. "You must really care about Dag, huh?" I nodded and reached for a nice white flower I spotted.

Norb studied my outfit. "You look amazing," he remarked. "But there's still one thing missing." He walked off somewhere and then returned with a vine a few minutes later. He tied it around my waist and made a ribbon in the front. "There," he said. "That should do it."

I twirled around in the dress, seeing if the vine would hold. It did, luckily. "Thanks, Norb," I told him.

I ran off to meet Dag at the restaurant. When I arrived, I hurried and sat next to him. "Sorry I'm late," I said to him, panting from the run. I took a sip of ice water when I did sit down at the table, and felt a lot better. "I needed to locate the perfect accessory," I continued, tapping the flower in my hair.

"You're just fussy," Dag teased. "Like Norb." "That too," I played along, shrugging. Then Dag's eyes widened when he paid closer attention to my outfit.

"You look stunning!" He exclaimed. "And the flower makes a nice touch." I blushed. "Why, thank you."

We ended up, as usual, having an amazing time together. Now we were on a late night stroll, like we always did after we went out to dinner. Dag had been happy and funny during dinner, but now he seemed nervous.

"What's the matter, Daggett?" I asked, scooting closer to him. Dag didn't reply until he saw a bench. He picked me up and seated me on it.

He got down on one knee and took out a small velvet red box. "Linnea," he said, gazing into my eyes. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you be my wife?"

**25**

I let out a scream of joy as I jumped on Dag. "Yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Nothing would make me happier then to be Linnea Beaver." He looked surprised I had accepted so easily. "Great, then!" He kissed me on the lips passionately.

"Dag, you spoothead," I said playfully, while cuddling with him. "You're so romantic." I was still kissing him. "So are you." He stared at me happily. "Wait 'til Norb finds out," I said, giggling. He only smiled.

"We should get back to the dam," Dag suggested a few minutes later, and I nodded.

On the way to the dam, I couldn't help but stop and make out with Dag for a little while. "Bet you can't wait for our wedding night," he joked in a dirty way. "Dag!" I answered, laughing. "You're so inappropriate." He smiled. We were so close. So in love. I glanced at Dag, and by seeing the look on his face, I could tell he felt the same way.

**26**

As usual, Norbert was waiting for us outside the dam. "How'd it go?" he asked, facing Dag. "Great," Dag replied. He was holding my hand, ready to tell his brother the news.

"We're getting married!" he exclaimed, and I got very close to him, grinning joyfully. Norb's expression looked blank. "Seriously?!" We nodded and he walked up to Dag. "I'm honestly glad you found love, Diggy Daggy," he admitted. "Come on. Big hug!" Dag shook his head, but Norb had already embraced him tightly. I only watched, giggling.

Dag tried to run away, but he ended up tripping and falling onto the couch. A pillow also landed on his head. "Kooky!" he said. But then he changed the subject. He jumped off of the couch and shook his brother by the shoulders. "Norby! Norby! We have to plan the wedding! We have to get everything to perfection in the next few hours!" "Few hours?" I asked, laughing. "When are we getting married, tomorrow?"

"As soon as possible," Dag replied. And then I realized I just couldn't wait.

**27**

Two days before the wedding, I was on the couch of Dag and Norb's dam, blankly watching T.V. At the commercial break, for some reason I looked at the floor. There was, once again, a mirror there. _Is this one of Norby's?_ I wondered, picking it up. When I looked into it, I saw my own face! "Wha-?" I began to say. But I couldn't finish the thought. ZAP!

I was on the couch of my own house again. "It was a dream…" my voice trailed off as I felt tears sting my eyes. I realized how much I was attracted to Dag now.

I walked into my room sadly, and leaned on the windowsill, staring up at the starry night sky. It truly was a beautiful sight. _If only Dag were here to see this,_ I thought. A few minutes later, I got a piece of paper and began sketching a picture of Dag and Linnea. "This pairing makes my day," I whispered to myself. Then I randomly touched my neck and felt something. "Huh?" I asked. "What's going on? I wasn't wearing a necklace."

But apparently, I was. The silver "L" necklace! My eyes widened at the sight. "How can this be?" I looked at my picture, still confused at what was going on. Was this not a dream? "Hello?" I called out. There was no answer. I was about to walk out of my room when I heard a voice. "Lea!"

**28**

"What?" I answered, looking all over the place. Still no answer. "Lea!" The voice repeated. I was getting more and more confused. "Who's there?" I demanded, rushing back to the windowsill. I couldn't believe my eyes. Dag was sitting there! "It's me!" I rambled. "Linnea! Your fiancé!" "Lea?" he said again, puzzled. "I thought I heard her voice…But you're a person! How can you be Lea?" "I am!" I insisted, showing him my necklace. "See?"

At first I thought he was easily going to believe me, but his eyes were clouded with doubt. "It can't be true," he whispered.

"Dag, it's me!" I started, beginning to cry. "You have to believe me! Look closely at me. Don't you recognize me?" Dag frowned. "I have to admit you're pretty. And you even sound a lot like Lea. But you don't really make a resemblance to her."

"Yes, I do!" I responded, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Please believe me!" "I'm sorry," Dag answered, getting ready to leave my house.

"Don't leave!" I begged. "I thought we were going to get married." And his eyes widened when I showed him I still had on the engagement ring he had given me.

**29**

I was still holding onto Dag's arm, noticing sadly that he had a hint of doubt still in his eyes.

"Dag, please…" I began, but then I had another idea. I dragged him by the wrist, something that he would often do to Norb and I when he wanted to go somewhere. I took him outside of the house. I gathered up a pile of leaves and placed them by the bottom of a small hill. I pushed Dag down the hill, and I rolled down with him. As planned, we both landed directly into the leaf pile. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Well, don't you have something to say about it?" I asked. He stared at me blankly. I continued: "Such as…'That was nuts?'"

When he heard me say this, he seemed a little more convinced. "Lea?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "Be right back," I answered.

I returned, wearing an exact duplicate of the light green gown I had worn the night Dag proposed to me. When he laid eyes on me, his jaw dropped wide open. "Oh, Lea!" He flung his arms around me. "It really _is_ you!" I couldn't have been happier. I had Dag back.

**30**

Dag had fallen asleep with me again, and we woke up the next morning together. I was in a cheerful mood until I saw Dag's troubled face. "Are you okay?" I asked softly. "How are we going to be together?" he responded. "We're from two different worlds, and one of us is going to have to make a very important choice." "We'll find a way," I assured him. "I don't know, honey," he replied, with an obvious lack of confidence. "Maybe I should go." "Go?" I gasped. "But we're finally with each other!" "I love you," Dag began. "But-"

"No!" I interrupted him. I grabbed his arm and picked up the small mirror from before. I looked into it as hard as I possibly could, running towards the T.V. set. I collided with it, and once again Dag and I were in "The Angry Beavers."

**31**

"I don't know how all of that just happened," I told Dag, "But you're home." I waited for an answer, but Dag was staring at me, looking happier than ever. "What is it now?" I asked him. Our tails got tangled together, somehow in a romantic way. Wait…my tail?! I looked at myself. I was Linnea! "I love you, my lovely Lea!" Dag exclaimed, hugging me. "I love you too, Daggy Waggy," I answered, "And now we can be together. And officially get married."

**32**

Time went by, and it was the day of our wedding before we knew it. Dag and I approached the table for the wedding buffet. Norb was sitting there, happily chatting with Treeflower. I smiled brightly at the sight.

"I see you two are getting along again," I commented. "Yes!" Treeflower grinned and scooted closer to Norb, who was stuffing his face with lickety splits (logs with maple inside of them).

"Norby asked me out," Treeflower continued, "And I realized I just couldn't resist his cuteness." "I'm happy for you," I admitted, smiling.

It was finally at the moment Dag and I would be officially married; both of us wearing our wedding bands. He took my hands, smiling brightly while listening to the rest of the wedding vow.

"…And do you, Daggett, take Linnea as your wife, to stick together through good times and bad?"

"I do."

"Now, Linnea, do you accept Daggett to be your husband?"

I looked straight at Dag, my eyes shining brightly. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Dag and I kissed, noticing a lot of people here were cheering.

We laughed and walked over to the buffet table once again. "Who ate all of the lickety splits?" I demanded jokingly, staring at Norb suspiciously. He smiled and turned right back to Treeflower. I glanced at them, happy they were back together again.

I walked outside with Dag, my long wedding gown dragging across the floor. We sat down on a bench together. "This is the happiest, most exciting day," I told Dag, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I'm finally Linnea Beaver." He nodded. "And I'm thrilled to be your husband." And we were the perfect pairing. Daggett and I gazed into each other's eyes, and then looked up into the romantic night sky. And the only thing we could think of was when we had to head off on our honeymoon.


End file.
